


No, Mr Bond, I expect you to obey!

by Dibokucres



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres
Summary: This is an erotic audio script.Why would you kill a spy when you can brainwash him to your side instead?
Kudos: 4





	No, Mr Bond, I expect you to obey!

[F4M][Script Offer] No, Mr Bond, I expect you to obey! [Hypnosis][Changing sides][Gentle FDom][Good Boy][JOI][Cunnilingus][Lighthearted?][Brainwashing][Mind Control] so technically [Rape]

//The speaking character is a doctor/scientist that has the ability to hypnotize and brainwash people.  
//The listener is a spy that was investigating her organization, got captured and is converted to the her side.  
//At the end, it is revealed that the listener is Bond. You can also keep this vague, or emphasize it more, as you like.  
//In general, feel free to change absolutely anything about the script to your liking and do consider everything more of a suggestion than anything else.

//General vibe is lighthearted and fun, she's enjoying herself, like she's tinkering with a toy. 

//A large part of this script is induction and playing around with the idea of mind control.  
//The sexual bits start on lines 193 and 360.

//Comments are indicated after double slashes  
// *emphasis* on a word is indicated with asterisks, although it is also used to indicate *laughter*, *sigh* and *groan*.  
// *sfx: sound* are also indicated between asterisks. They are all entirely optional and can be replaced with a bit of pause too.  
// (emotion) emotion or speaking style I had in mind while writing is indicated between round brackets.  
// ~pause 1~ are indications where some more time passes than usual

(Amused) Ahh, look who's back among the living. //Alternative line: Ahh, Mr. Bond. Welcome back to the living.  
(Amused)Those stunners sure do hit like a truck, don't they?  
All you really need to know about me right now is that I will be helping you... adjust, to your new situation.  
The rest is going to become clear soon enough.  
(Amused) It's pointless to struggle.  
You're not getting out of those restraints until we are done.  
I had to take *some* precautions, (teasing) you are a *naughty* boy after all.  
(Upbeat) Don't worry, it's nothing a little hypnosis won't fix.  
(Teasing) Or a lot of it.

You see this big screen above you?  
//optional sfx: electronics buzz as it moves into place. fluorescent tube sound?  
It's going to be showing you a spiral pattern.  
You'll be spending some time watching it.  
Come to think of it, it's going to take some time before it starts to affect you, (teasing, amused) so you'll be spending *a lot* of time watching it.  
Let's get started. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get to the fun part.  
Gaze at the spiral, please.  
~pause 1~  
(Curious/surprised, amused) Is this *amusing* to you?  
(Amused)*Laughter*. Oh That's alright. People didn't believe heavier-than-air flight was possible either.  
It doesn't matter.  
As long as you're not going to be stubborn about, this we're going to get along just fine.  
(Amused, teasing)I'm sure we'll be seeing eye to eye on this soon enough.  
(Amused, teasing)For now, just play along with the nice crazy lady and do what she asks you to do, alright?  
Good.  
I will leave you to watch the spiral then.  
(Teasing)See you soon.

~pause 1~

*sfx of door open+close*  
How are we doing?  
~pause 1~  
(Amused)*Laughter* You don't have to pretend, I know you are just going through the motions now.  
That's perfectly fine, this isn't magic.  
As I said, it's going to take some time before you start noticing the effects.  
The essential thing is that you are being cooperative.  
I appreciate it.  
I'd much rather have this be an enjoyable experience, for both of us.

Now, gaze into the spiral again, please.  
//(Mindwhisper): intimate whisper, the listener is hearing her voice directly in their mind.  
(Mindwhisper) Relax. Submit. Give in. Sleep. // this loops very quietly in the background  
I’ll be back in a moment.  
(Joking) Have fun.  
*sfx: footsteps fading away*  
(Mindwhisper) Relax. Submit. Give in. Sleep. //Slowly fade away.  
~pause 1~

You’re doing very well.  
Oh no, don’t look at me, just keep looking into the spiral.  
Watch it swirl.  
Around.. and around... and around.  
All of the different colors endlessly shifting and flowing.  
It’s so fascinating.  
So relaxing.  
It feels a bit like you are just... falling into it, doesn't it?  
Perhaps it even makes you feel a bit lightheaded?  
Yeah.  
But it feels good, right?  
I’m glad you’re doing so well.  
I'd like you to repeat some things after me.  
It doesn’t matter if you think you’re pretending.  
Just humor me and play along.  
The spiral is in my head.  
The spiral makes it hard to think.  
I don't need to think.  
I need to obey.  
It feels *good* to obey.  
I want what Mistress wants.  
My will belongs to Mistress.  
Mistress' voice is in my mind.  
I listen and I obey.  
Just keep repeating that for me.  
Mistress' voice is in my mind.  
I listen and I obey.  
Good boy.  
Every time you say it, you accept it a little more.  
Mistress' voice is in my mind.  
I listen and I obey.  
Every time you say it, it becomes a little more true.  
Just keep repeating it.  
Keep sinking down into trance.  
Stop thinking.  
(Mindwhisper) Stop thinking.  
You do not have to think.  
My voice is in your mind.  
You simply have to listen and obey.  
(Mindwhisper) Stop thinking.  
Good, well done.  
You can stop speaking now.  
Just listen to my voice.  
Listen to my instructions.  
You do not have to remember them.  
Just listen and obey.  
(mindwhisper, as intimate and close the mic as you can make it) My voice is in your mind.  
//optional: some sound effect that indicates listener is blanking out?  
~pause 1~  
//next line happens after a bunch of off-screen brainwashing that the listener forgot.  
Forget.  
You've done very well puppet.  
You are going to go to sleep now.  
*snap*

*sfx: door opening+closing*  
(Mindwhisper) Mistress.  
Hello puppet.  
You don't have to look at the screen, we will not be needing it anymore.  
(Mindwhisper) The spiral is in my head.  
You can just look at me.  
(Mindwhisper) Her eyes.  
Today is the big day.  
I'm finally going to hypnotize you.  
(Mindwhisper) I could stare into her eyes forever.  
We've only really been doing ...foreplay, up until this moment.  
Laying the groundwork, if you will.  
(Mindwhisper) Her eyes.  
Now it's time for the real thing.  
(Mindwhisper, somewhat more insistent) Her eyes.  
I'd like you to look into my eyes, please.  
Good, keep eye contact with me.  
Let me get right on top of you, so that you have a really good view.  
(Mindwhisper, some desperation in the whisper) Her *eyes*.  
(Whispered, intimate, as if directly in front of listener) Keep your eyes on mine now, please.  
(Amused) Although... there's no force on Earth that could make you look away now, is there?  
That’s perfectly fine.  
I understand.  
I don’t want you to do anything in particular.  
Just look into my eyes for a little while.  
Let your thoughts wander and truly *relax* for a moment.  
~pause 1~  
What are you thinking about?  
(Mindwhisper) Her eyes.  
Are you thinking about my eyes?  
*Laughter* I thought so.  
Have you been looking forward to this?  
To be able to stare into my pretty eyes?  
Yes?  
I don’t blame you.  
They’re absolutely mesmerizing, aren't they?  
What is it that you like so much about them?  
Is the shape? The color?  
Aww... Is it difficult to think of an answer?  
Is it getting difficult to think at all?  
It's alright, you don't have to.  
I know what my eyes are doing to you.  
I *know* they're taking over your mind.  
I *know* they're all you can think about.  
Even those last few thoughts are going to fade away soon.  
Shhh.  
Don't fight it.  
Just let it happen.  
That's perfectly fine.  
That is the way it should be.  
Your conscious mind is going to shut down entirely.  
Only for a little while.  
Just so I can make some ... refinements.  
I'm going to count you down now.  
With every number you're going to sink down deeper into trance.  
With every number your mind is going to shut down a little more.  
Three.  
Down ... down... down...//add reverb to the following lines, a little at first, and then more and more until the zero  
Two.  
Listening only to my voice.  
One.  
Ready to accept my commands.  
Zero.//reverb and echo  
Open your mind and *listen*.//stop adding the reverb  
Listen to my instructions.  
You don't need to remember, you only need to obey.  
(Whisper, trailing off into silence as listener's mind shuts down) My will is your will.  
~pause 1~  
//next line happens after a bunch of off-screen brainwashing that the listener forgot.  
...and forget.  
Good boy.  
Go to sleep now.  
*snap*.

*sfx: door opening+closing*  
(Mindwhisper) Mistress.  
Hello there puppet.  
The bonds on your chair are loose.  
Do you know why that is?  
(Mindwhisper) The bonds are in my mind.  
~pause, wait for listener to reply~  
That's right. The bonds are in your mind.  
You may stand up.  
(Mindwhisper) I listen and I obey.  
Good boy.

(Matter of factly, not to anyone in particular)I believe we are making good progress.  
(Matter of factly, not to anyone in particular)Still, to measure is to know.  
(not entirely serious, addressing listener again)So on a scale of one to ten, one being 'I still think you're crazy' and ten being 'your wish is my command', how much of an obedient slave would you say you are right now?  
(Amused) *Laughter* I thought so.  
I suspect you would in fact mindlessly obey any order I give you.  
But then again, a hypothesis is not worth much if it is not tested out, is it?

(Firm, commanding) Kneel. Get on your knees.  
(Firm, commanding) Crawl over to me.  
(Amused)*Laughter* This is a good look for you.  
(Firm, commanding) Look up at me.  
(Amused, happy that it worked)*Laughter* You would do anything I ask, wouldn't you?  
(Intimate, whispering) How does it make you feel? Being my mindless little puppet?//Why did she add reverb here?. Don't add reverb on these lines.  
(Intimate, whispering) Being so helpless. So powerless. Being completely in my thrall.  
(Intimate, whispering) You can't possibly resist me.  
(Intimate, whispering) I could tell you to do *anything*.  
(Intimate, seductive) And the only thing you could do would be to...just...simply...obey.  
(Intimate, very close, soft spoken) Well, as a matter of fact, there *is* something I would like for you to do.

Take your cock out.  
It's time for one more experiment.  
Eyes front.  
Only listen to the sound of my voice.  
Ignore everything else around you.  
(Teasing) You don't need to pay attention to what I'm doing.

//For this section, basically she's going to have the listener masturbate and repeat after her.  
//This makes her really horny and she starts masturbating herself.  
//She tries to hide it at first, but moans start slipping through.  
//In the end she stops trying to hold back and just gives in to her urges.

Stroke your cock now.  
Nice and slow.  
Good boy.  
(Rhetorical, no time for listener to reply) How does this make you feel?  
Would you describe it as "It feels good to obey", or rather as "It feels good to obey"?  
Good boy. Keep stroking.  
//Here she joins in herself, optionally add wet sounds.  
Now, I'd like you to repeat after me.  
It feels good to obey.  
Obedience is pleasure.  
Stroke yourself faster now.  
All I want- *moan* Oh fuck...  
All I want is what Mistress wants.  
Even faster.  
I would do anything for Mistress.  
Faster!  
I do not think, I only obey.  
Obedience is bli- iiihh.//she is unable to finish her sentence due to moaning.  
Obedience is bliss.//She tries again  
Good boy.  
Faster!  
Cum for me.  
Cum for me-eeh.  
(Catching her breath) Whew. Good boy.  
Here, clean yourself up.  
(Intimate, whispering in the ear) It feels *wonderful* to obey, doesn't it?  
(Intimate, whispering in the ear) Good boy.  
I'd say my hypothesis was pretty much thoroughly confirmed, wouldn't you?  
Yeah.  
Now turn around and look at me.

Look into my eyes.  
Good.  
Feel yourself sink back down into trance.  
It gets easier and easier every time, doesn't it?  
I tell you to look into my eyes and you *drop*.  
Quickly. Easily. Completely.  
It is as natural and as automatic as breathing at this point.  
Such a perfectly conditioned little puppet.  
Your mind is completely open to me.  
Ready to accept my instructions.  
Now listen and obey.  
(Whisper, trailing off into silence) Every time you hear [me say]...//she's giving instructions but her voice fades out as listener's conscious mind obeys.  
~pause 1~  
//next line happens after a bunch of off-screen brainwashing that the listener forgot.  
And remembering to forget.  
(musing, to herself)You're such a good subject.  
Sleep now.  
*snap*

*sfx: door opening+closing*  
(Mindwhisper) Mistress.  
Good morning.  
This is going to be our final session together.  
You are finally thinking the right things, (amused) well, that is, whenever I let you think at all.  
You've done quite well, I'm very proud of you.  
It's time to set you free... (amused) so to speak.  
There's just... one last thing I would like you to do for me first, though.  
Reproducibility of results is important, after all.  
I'd like for you to look into my eyes.  
(Mindwhisper) Mistress' eyes make me drop.  
Drop into trance for me.  
~pause 1~  
Are you ready to accept my commands?  
~pause 1~  
Good. Listen and obey.  
(Whisper, trailing off into silence) You are going to...  
~pause 1~  
//next line happens after a bunch of off-screen brainwashing that the listener forgot.  
Goodnight.  
*Snap*

~pause 1~  
//AFTER CREDITS SCENE  
//This is a good point to cut off if you think the script is getting too long.  
//Here she they are coworkers in the same organization (or she pretends that they are).

//She's professional and friendly here  
*sfx: Door knocking*  
Hello agent, do you have a moment?  
*sfx: Door opening and then locking.*  
I wanted to check up on you, we haven't really gotten a chance to talk.  
I'm glad that you decided to join us. How are you enjoying your new life?  
Good, I'm happy to hear it.  
I want to quickly run something by you.  
What would you say if I told you that the blue moon sinks?  
(Mindwhisper) I sink with it.  
//Here she turns intimate and seductive.  
That's right, you sink with it.  
It's good to see you're still responding so well.  
Did you miss me?  
(amused, teasing) I am glad that I made an impression on you.  
I would like for you to go a little bit deeper now.  
You remember what my eyes do to you, don't you?  
(intimate whisper) So...look into my eyes. //she's very close to listener  
Good.  
(Statement of fact) You remember what my eyes do to you.  
(Mindwhisper) Mistress' eyes make me drop.  
Yes. So drop for me.  
//optional: sfx to indicate trance.  
(Cooing)That's it. That's my good boy.  
Just sink.  
Open your mind to me again.  
Now listen and obey.  
(Whisper, trailing off into silence) Listen very carefully...  
~pause 1~  
Three.//fading in from silence  
Two.  
One.  
Wide awake.  
//Back to pure professionalism now.  
I'm sorry, did I bore you? You kind of zoned out there.  
It's ok, I know I can ramble on sometimes.  
I'll get out of your hair, it was great catching up with you though.

//general vibe is a cat toying with a mouse. She's seductive and very much in control, reveling in the power she has.  
*sfx: door unlocks*  
(Surprised)Mmmh?  
(Amused)Did I ever hypnotize you?  
*sfx: door locks again*  
(Amused)Well that's a random and oddly specific thing to blurt out. Where is that coming from?  
(Amused) You *dreamed* about it?  
(as if explaining to a child) Agent... I'm your *counsellor*. I'm here to *help* you.  
(Seductive) Whatever gave you the idea that I would *ever* do something as wildly unprofessional as that?  
(Seductive, teasing) Do you think I would just walk in here and hypnotize you?  
(Intimate whisper) What makes you think that I would *ever* get right up close to you... wrap my arms around you ...like this... look deeply into your eyes ... and make you fall under my spell?  
(Intimate whisper) Tell me... why would I *ever* do something like that?  
(amused)*Laughter* Probably for the *thrill* of it, yes? Just because I could.  
(amused)*Laughter* You are as red as a beet!  
(amused, teasing) Would you like that? If I had been hypnotizing you?  
(seductive, intimate) Would you like me to hypnotize you... right.. now?  
(amused, teasing)*Laughter* Oh do speak up, I can't hear you.  
(Teasing) Then I guess what you should *really* be asking is, "Oh Mistress, please won't you let me remember it for once when you hypnotize me".  
(Teasing)Isn't that what you meant to say? Hmmm?  
(Amused)*Laughter* You're so *adorable* when you're all flustered like this!

(Amused, teasing) Looks like I discovered a kink of yours, huh?  
(amused, teasing) Well, maybe I *could* be persuaded to indulge you.  
(Mock pouting)But... then I think I should get something out of it too, don't you?  
(seductive)I wonder... what *would* you be willing to do for me in return? Mmmh?  
(amused)*Laughter* Anything?  
(Teasing)Oh agent... you should be careful with what you agree to.  
(Teasing)Once I put you under... you will in fact do *anything* I want you to.  
(Serious)Last chance to back out. There won't be a chance for second thoughts  
(Amused, teasing)... or any thoughts at all, for that matter.  
Oh well... if you're sure.  
(Seductive) I could of course drop you with a trigger.  
(Intimate whisper) I think I'm going to savor it though, this time.  
(Intimate) How *should* I put you under, hmm?  
(Amused) *Chuckle*  
(Intimate, soft spoken) Your eyes are already glued to mine.  
(Intimate, soft spoken) I bet you couldn't look away if you tried.  
(Intimate, soft spoken) But then again... you don't even *want* to try, do you?  
(Intimate, soft spoken) No, of course not. You're almost completely entranced already, aren't you?  
(Intimate, soft spoken) All I have to do is to just... tip you, over the edge.  
(Intimate, soft spoken) After all, you remember what my eyes do to you.  
(Mindwhisper) Mistress' eyes make me drop.  
(Intimate, soft spoken) Yeees.  
(Intimate, soft spoken) Sooo... look... into... my eyes.  
(amused) And there he goes.  
(Gentle) On your knees, now.  
(Gentle) Look up at me.

Hang on. //disrobing  
See my pussy hovering above you?

There's a lollipop inside. True story. //alternatively, improv the alphabet game.  
I want you to try to find it with your tongue.

Go ahead.  
//improv moaning  
Oh fuck.  
Oh gods I can't...  
Fuck stop stop stop!  
I thought it would be hot to have you pleasure me while I'm standing over you but, *fuck me* is this harder than I thought it would be.  
Good thing you have a comfortable chair.  
Phew.  
Come here. You aren't done yet. Get back to it.  
//Improv moaning until she is satisfied.  
//She isn't saying anything anymore, just enjoying it. You can improvise some exclamations like "yes", "oh god" and so on if you want.  
(Catching her breath)Oh. Oh yeah.  
(Pleased)Good boy!

And.. *snap* wake up!  
*Laughter* Had fun?  
You're getting off easy this time.  
I'm thinking next time I'll also have you bring me coffee for a week.  
Just one last thing. No blabbing about this to anyone, okay? This is our little secret.  
See you around... Mr. Bond. //You can also replace Mr. Bond with 'agent' if you prefer to keep identity vague.


End file.
